Under the Moonlight
by thylacine67
Summary: A KxZ oneshot that I made. Based off of the video of Josh Turner's, I Wouldn't be a Man.


**I deleted my story, **_**Another Life Lived**_**, so I'm really sorry to those who liked it. I just hit a dead end with it, I didn't like it, and I didn't know what to do next. So, this is a KxZ one-shot based off of the music video to Josh Turner's, **_**I wouldn't Be a Man.**_** Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Karigan is pregnant,<em> Zachary thought as he wrapped his arm around his wife and watched her read her book. They were headed for his private home tucked away in the forests of Hillander Province. He would always go there whenever he could for relaxation, and he always dreamed of bringing the one woman that he would fall in love with and marry there as well. Black Shields surrounded their carriage on their black steeds.

_She's with child,_ he thought as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. He heard her chuckle and she gently brought a hand to the back of his head, threading her fingers through his amber hair. He sighed, blowing hot breath to the skin of her neck. He heard her moan. "I love you Karigan, so much," he said.

"I love you too," she replied with her heart-stopping smile. She closed her book and ran her hand over the back of his head. Zachary closed his eyes and gently placed his lips to her jaw.

"Are you excited to see the baby?" he asked quietly.

Karigan smiled at him, "Very."

He leaned back to look at her completely, "Have you chosen a midwife yet?"

"Yes, my father told me of the midwife that cared for my mother when she was pregnant with me. And it just so happens that she recently moved to Hillander Province to make her services better known. I don't know about you, but I think that she is the perfect option," Karigan explained.

"I agree, especially when it'll help her in the future," Zachary replied. Karigan nodded and leaned back against Zachary's strong, broad chest. He wrapped his arm around her and gently stroked her baby belly that was just beginning to show. For a while, they both listened to the sound of the hooves beating against the ground and the jangle of the tack. And then, Zachary said, "We're both going to relax Kari, relax and wait for our baby to arrive."

Zachary heard her sigh and felt the muscles in her back relax against his chest. And with his other hand, he softly stroked her hair and kissed the top of it. He asked, "How have you been feeling?"

She groaned and shook her head, "I could be better darling." Karigan looked back up at him and smiled.

Zachary kissed her again and said, "I'm sorry my love, I wish I can do something for you so that you feel better."

Karigan chuckled and returned to reading her book. "That's just a part of being pregnant Zachary. Every woman has to go through it at least once in her life," she said.

* * *

><p>Karigan was now 6 months into her pregnancy. Her husband, the king, was taking a long desired walk in the moonlight surrounded only by dense forest. She had gone through her odd food desires, the morning sickness, and was now had extreme mood swings and was beginning to have the aches and pains. Her midwife, Gretta, was currently staying in the mansion with them and helped him care for Karigan as she struggled through.<p>

The moonlight shined down through breaks in the limbs of the trees. Beams of silver light would dot the forest floor beautifully. There was the occasional rustle of underbrush signifying the movement of forest animals of all species. The ocean could be heard not far away and the smell of the salt engulfed his senses and brought the king peace and happiness. It has been said many times that sea water flows in the blood of Hillanders, and Zachary couldn't agree more. He only hoped that the same went for his future son or daughter.

How he came to be with Karigan and marry her wasn't easy. The road was filled with danger, death, and war.

-Flashback-

_You see, he was married to another before he married his one true love. Lady Estora Coutre was his wife for 7 months before she was killed at the hands of Mornhavon the Black. It was a difficult death to deal with, but the fact remained that he did not love her, so it wasn't as bad as when he thought that Karigan was dead for a while after the trek into Blackveil Forest. Then, life became even more dangerous in Sacoridia. Mornhavon the Black stole the body of one of his own Weapons. And by the time that they all realized it, said Weapon was on his way to Zachary's private study with a 10 inch dagger hidden in the sleeve of his black uniform. _

_He was stabbed in the abdomen. And then, before Zachary had lost consciousness, he remembered seeing Karigan burst into the room with her saber in hand, ready to fight. She attacked Mornhavon, and then Zachary lost consciousness. But, then, while he was unconscious, the two other Weapons that were posted by the door rushed in to help Karigan. It was three against one by this time. They hacked, slashed, pared, and stuck at Mornhavon. People started to gather at the door, watching the fight. And then, Mornhavon took steps back and before Karigan and the two Weapons could reengage with him, he let loose a ball of Dark Magic. It threw Karigan into the air and she landed on her back, leaving her breathless, and it had killed the two Weapons. How Karigan survived while the Weapons did not, no one knows. _

_Next, six Eletians ran into the room and returned the magic attack. Mornhavon was temporarily blinded, which gave Karigan time to get her breath back and rise again to her feet. She glanced at Zachary, who remained lying still on the stone floor of his study. She glanced back at Mornhavon, who's attention was diverted to the Eletians. So she clambered to her feet, and limped her way to his side. Zachary was told that she had let tears fall and stroked his hair before turning her attention to the dagger that was still lodged inside him. She said, "I'm sorry." And then she gripped the hilt of the dagger with both of her hands and pulled it out of his body. _

_She staggered to her feet again and gazed at Mornhavon, who was still fighting the remaining five Eletians. She rounded Zachary's desk leading to Mornhavon's back. She limped sneakily behind Mornhavon as he was still focused on the Eletians. She came up behind Mornhavon and . . ._

_Used the dagger to stab the ancient magician in the back. _

_The magic on Mornhavon's side stopped immediately and he stood still for a moment. His eyes were wide open and blood had begun to gather in his mouth and trickle down the side of it. And then, he toppled forward and landed on his face. _

_Karigan panted and looked around the study. People were standing outside of the open door, and Weapons, Captain Mapstone, and Ben had slipped past the crowd and entered King Zachary's private study. One of the Eletians, Lhean, gracefully walked past the dead body of Alessandros del Mornhavon and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You did well Galadheon. I'm sure that your family would be proud to know of the deed that you have done for this country," he said to her. _

_She turned her attention to Ben. He was doing his best to use his gift to heal the king's stab wound as much as he could. She swayed as the adrenalin left her, leaving her ribs and her leg howling in pain. Lhean caught her elbow and led her away from Mornhavon's body. But before she made it out of the door. She went unconscious and crumbled to the cold, stone floor below her. _

-End Flashback-

Zachary remembered waking up in his bed, with a bandage wrapped around his stomach, and the only one who was in the room with him was Captain Mapstone. It was hard to breathe and his stomach hurt beyond comparison. But he knew that the most important thing was that he was alive. Captain Mapstone had told him that he would live and when he questioned her about Karigan she had answered, _"Broken leg, 3 fractured ribs, but other than that, she's alive as well."_ She had told him of the events that occurred while he was unconscious and that the Weapon that had his body taken over received an honorable burial.

A fence that came to be in front of him brought Zachary out of his thoughts. In front of him, was a small trail that he knew led up to his home. His home where his wife and love was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Karigan stood looking out the window of her husband's grand home in the woods, waiting for his return from his moonlight walk. After so long, she finally felt peace by being away from the castle and the hustle and bustle of people moving through the castle. Here, she didn't need to govern the kingdom beside Zachary, nor did she have to argue with the lords every time that she happened to come into conversation with them. Here, she was free to live, love, and . . .<p>

Be pregnant, in peace.

She sighed as she gingerly placed her hand on her swelling belly to quiet the babe's kicking. She found it exciting and amazing that she was carrying Zachary's child within her. And she knew that Zachary was going to be the best father that he could be. And she had a strong feeling already that this child within her would love their father, as much as she loved him.

She remembered the struggle that was the road to being Zachary's wife.

-Flashback-

_She woke up in the familiar setting of a room in the mending wing. She groaned as she tried to shift, as blinding pain flashed through her body. And then she suddenly remembered everything; the moment they figured out Mornhavon was in the castle, the fight with the Weapon/Mornhavon, being joined by two other Weapons, being thrown onto the floor by magic, kneeling beside Zachary's body, taking the dagger from out of Zachary's body, and then stabbing Mornhavon in the back. _

_Despite the pain, Karigan sat up from where she lay on the small bed. Was the king alive? Did he make it? Her heart began beating rapidly. And then, someone knocked on the door. She looked up to see Captain Mapstone open the door and walk into the room. She asked, "How are you?"_

"_I'm fine," she lied. _

_Captain Mapstone raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You've been out longer than the king, and his injuries were worse than yours."_

_Karigan sighed, "He's alive?"_

"_Yes," Captain Mapstone gazed at her, "He told me that once you woke up he wanted to see you." _

_Karigan looked around and found crutches leaning on a table close by. She grabbed them and used them to stand on her own feet. Karigan walked toward the door, but Captain Mapstone stopped her, "Not until you're checked out. Which shouldn't be for a while now, days actually, considering your injuries."_

"_I can walk, so I'm going," she retorted, fighting her way through the doorway and into the hall, "Besides," she said, "King's orders." She used her crutches to make her way from the mending wing to the west wing where the king's private apartments. She figured since he was stabbed, he'd be in his bed chamber; she blushed slightly at the thought. _

_When she reached the great oak doors, there were four Weapons standing on both sides of the door. She approached them and said to them, "The king sent for me."_

"_We were not notified of such and order," one of them said. _

"_That's because it passed it through me," someone said from behind her. Karigan turned around and saw Captain Mapstone coming forward to stand beside her. _

_The Weapon the spoke earlier nodded, "Follow me." Karigan and Captain Mapstone followed the Weapon into the private apartments of the king. Karigan didn't bother to look around as she went past each and every room leading to the king's bed chamber. _

_They stopped at an antechamber where the Weapon planted himself by the door leading back out, and Captain Mapstone went through the bed chamber door to see if he was awake. Karigan was left to lean on the crutches as she found that her leg didn't hurt too bad, but her ribs were just killing her on the inside. She knew that she shouldn't even be moving; she could just see Ben throwing a fit when he heard of this. But she had to see if the king was alright. _

_Finally, Captain Mapstone came back out and with a smile, nodded in Karigan's direction. Karigan sighed and approached the door. Captain Mapstone let her go through and then reclosed the door behind her. Karigan and the king were in his bed chamber, _alone._ The king was lying on his bed, but when he and Karigan made eye contact, he sat up, took off the blankets, stood, and approached her. Karigan protested but was interrupted when he engulfed her in his strong embrace. She let the crutches fall to the floor and returned the hug as much as her ribs would take. She heard him say in her ear, "I'm thankful that you're alive Karigan."_

_Karigan chuckled, despite her ribs protest, "I wasn't the one that was stabbed."_

"_But you're the one that I care about Karigan," he replied taking a step away. Karigan grabbed her crutches again and they proceeded to sit; he on his bed and Karigan in the chair beside the bed. He held her hands and stared into her eyes seriously. "Once I get up and around again Karigan, I'm going to summon the lords."_

"_Why?" Karigan asked reveling in the way his callused hands covered hers. _

"_Will you marry me Karigan? Will you be my wife?" he asked. _

_Karigan gaped at him, "W-what?"_

"_Karigan, _will you marry me_?" he repeated more strongly. _

"_B-but the lords!"_

"_That's why I'm summoning them Karigan. I have no wife and no heir, so don't you think that the citizens of this kingdom will prefer a queen who has an idea on that they are looking for in improving the kingdom? And think about what will happen when word gets out that their king proposed a marriage to a commoner, and the lords declined it?" he smiled evilly. _

_Karigan thought about it for a moment, and then she smiled as well, "That's blackmail."_

"_So?"_

"_I love it," Karigan smiled brightly at him. She gazed at Zachary for a moment until she said, "Yes, I will."_

_Zachary tightened his hold on her hands, "You will?"_

"_Yes," Karigan repeated. _

_Unexpectedly, Karigan screamed slightly when Zachary pulled her out of the chair and settled her into his lap. And then he released one of her hands only to cup her cheek. And then he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers gently. Karigan closed her eyes and returned it wholeheartedly, finding herself getting lost in it. If she was standing, her knees would have given out and she would have fallen to the floor. _

-End Flashback-

The blackmail worked in their favor, and the result was their betrothal and later marriage. And now, three years later, they're expecting their first child of their own. They were both happy and if it was even possible, even more in love than before they were married. The kingdom was peaceful again and they hoped that it would remain peaceful for hundreds of thousands of years in the future.

Karigan looked up again and looked out of the window of their bed chamber. She was dressed in her night dress, her hair was unbound and cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, and honestly ready to sleep, but she stayed awake so that she could fall asleep beside her husband.

She smiled when she finally saw him come around the bend of the trail leading to the house. And the babe inside her womb kicked again, almost as if he/she knew that his/her father was coming home to them again. She turned away from the window and walked out of the bed chamber and went through the hall toward the stairs. She hoped to meet him at the door. Servants bowed as she walked past them and stopped at the door leading outside. She opened it and was met with a slight breeze. Karigan stopped when she reached 4 more steps that met with the grassy ground.

Zachary jogged the rest of the way and met her with a passionate kiss. It was the kind of kiss that was heated, and still released all of their feelings toward the other. When they parted, he smiled at her and she asked, "How was your walk?"

"Amazing. But it would have been better if you were there," he answered, making Karigan giggle. Zachary rested his hand on her belly, "How's the little one?"

"He's been active," Karigan replied with a beaming smile. Their baby kicked again and it made his/her father chuckle.

"Let's hope he settles down once we get to bed," he said, kissing her again briefly on the lips. He allowed his hand to go to her back and guided her gently toward the door. And together, a growing family went to sleep in their own bed chamber; for Zachary and Karigan, it was the room itself, and for the baby, it was his mother's womb.

As Zachary was falling asleep, he rested his hand on Karigan's belly again. Feeling their child calm, he let his eyes drift closed and they were all asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**Update 7/8/11: I added a little more to Zachary's flashback. **


End file.
